sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αγνωστικισμός
Αγνωστικισμός thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας - Είναι μία θεωρία. - Φιλοσοφική Θεωρία σύμφωνα με την οποία το Απόλυτο δεν μπορεί να μελετηθεί αντικειμενικά. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αγνωστικισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "γνώση". Ορισμός Αγνωστικισμός ονομάζεται η φιλοσοφική θεώρηση ότι η αλήθεια ορισμένων ισχυρισμών, συγκεκριμένα οι θεολογικοί ισχυρισμοί που αφορούν την ύπαρξη του Θεού, των θεών ή θεοτήτων, είναι είτε προς το παρόν άγνωστη είτε εγγενώς απρόσιτη. Ο όρος αυτός, καθώς και ο σχετικός όρος αγνωστικιστής πλάσθηκαν από τον Thomas Henry Huxley στα 1869 και χρησιμοποιούνται επίσης για να περιγράψουν εκείνους που υιοθετούν μια σκεπτικιστική ή διπλωματική στάση σχετικά με την ύπαρξη θεοτήτων καθώς και με άλλα ζητήματα της Θρησκείας. Η λέξη αγνωστικιστής προέρχεται από το στερητικό α'' και τη ''γνώση. Ο Αγνωστικισμός δεν θα πρέπει να συγχέεται με τη θεώρηση που αντιμάχεται ειδικά το δόγμα της Γνώσης και τον Γνωστικισμό—αυτές είναι θρησκευτικές έννοιες που δεν σχετίζονται εν γένει με τον αγνωστικισμό. Αγνωστικισμός και Θεός Ο αγνωστικισμός ως κίνημα εμπόδισε πολλούς ανθρώπους ανά τους αιώνες από το να προσεγγίσουν απρόσιτες έννοιες όπως ο "θεός". Ειδικά αν υποθέσουμε πως ο θεός είναι μια ανθρώπινη επινόηση, το κίνημα και η εν γένει αυτή ιδεολογία απέτρεψε πολλούς φιλοσόφους από το ασχοληθούν με το θέμα του θεού και της σημασίας στην ανθρώπινη συμπεριφορά. Σήμερα μια οποιαδήποτε αναφορά στη υφή και την ουσία του θεού, η οποία κατά τον Χριστιανισμό είναι "αμέθεκτη" δηλαδή μη προσεγγίσιμη, είναι ικανή να προκαλέσει αναστάτωση στους κύκλους των συντηρητικών της θρησκείας. Επίσης, απέτρεψε τις έρευνες για την ανθρώπινη συμπεριφορά και για τους λόγους που οδήγησαν στη δημιουργία θρησκειών. (Σημείωση: Το περιοδικό Time είχε ως κεντρικό θέμα "The God gene" συμφωνα με το οποιο υπήρχαν ενδείξεις ότι η τάση προς κάτι ανώτερο, και προς τη θρησκεία, προικονομείται από βιολογικούς παράγοντες, και δη, από το γενετικό μας υλικό) Οι αγνωστικιστές μπορεί να ισχυρίζονται ότι δεν είναι δυνατόν να κατακτήσουμε απόλυτη ή βέβαιη πνευματική (μεταφυσική) γνώση· εναλλακτικά μπορεί να πρεσβεύουν ότι ενώ η βεβαιότητα ενδέχεται να είναι δυνατή, οι ίδιοι προσωπικά δεν κατέχουν τέτοια γνώση. Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις, ο αγνωστικισμός εμπεριέχει σκεπτικισμό απέναντι στις θρησκευτικές βεβαιώσεις. Μερικές φιλοσοφικές απόψεις Μεταξύ των διασημοτέρων αγνωστικιστών (με την αρχική έννοια του όρου) συγκαταλέγονταν ο Τόμας Χάξλεϋ [[Χάξλεϋ, ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος και ο Μπέρτραντ Russel. Έχει υποστηριχθεί με βάση τα έργα του Ντέιβιντ Hium, ιδιαίτερα τους Διαλόγους σχετικά με την Φυσική Θρησκεία (Dialogues Concerning Natural Religion), ότι υπήρξε αγνωστικιστής, αλλά αυτό παραμένει ανοικτό θέμα προς συζήτηση. Επίσης, ο αρχαίος Έλληνας σοφιστής Πρωταγόρας είχε εκφράσει ουσιαστικά, αναφερόμενος στους θεούς, την άποψη του "ισχυρού αγνωστικισμού", μολονότι η χρήση του όρου είναι στην περίπτωση αυτή αναχρονιστική. Πρωταγόρας Ο αρχαίος Έλληνας σοφιστής Πρωταγόρας, όταν του ζήτησαν να τοποθετηθεί σχετικά με την ύπαρξη των θεών, έδωσε την παρακάτω απάντηση: :"Για τους θεούς δεν μπορώ να γνωρίζω τίποτα: ούτε ότι υπάρχουν, ούτε ότι δεν υπάρχουν, ούτε τι είδους μορφή έχουν. Γιατί είναι πολλά τα όσα εμποδίζουν να γνωρίζουμε. Από τη μία το άδηλο του ζητήματος και από την άλλη η συντομία της ανθρώπινης ζωής" (Diels Kanz 80 Β4). Για αυτή του τη δήλωση ο Πρωταγόρας εξορίστηκε και τα βιβλία του ρίχτηκαν στην πυρά. Δεν είναι απόλυτα σαφές αν ο Πρωταγόρας θεωρούσε την ύπαρξη των θεών εγγενώς ανεξιχνίαστη ή απλώς εξαιρετικά δύσκολη να διαπιστωθεί. Η φράση "το άδηλο του ζητήματος" κλίνει προς την πρώτη εκδοχή· η φράση "η συντομία της ανθρώπινης ζωής" προς τη δεύτερη. Κατά συνέπεια, η κατάταξή του στους ισχυρούς αγνωστικιστές πρέπει να γίνεται με επιφύλαξη. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, μπορούμε να τον συμπεριλάβουμε στους αγνωστικιστές. Τόμας Χένρυ Χάξλεϋ Οι αγνωστικές απόψεις είναι παλαιές όσο και ο φιλοσοφικός σκεπτικισμός, αλλά οι όροι "αγνωστικιστής" και "αγνωστικισμός" πλάστηκαν από τον Haxley με σκοπό να συνοψίσει τις σκέψεις του σχετικά με τις εξελίξεις της εποχής του στη Μεταφυσική, που αφορούσαν το "απροσμέτρητο" (Hamilton) και το "ανεξιχνίαστο" (Χέρμπερτ Σπένσερ). Είναι σημαντικό, επομένως, να αποσαφηνίσουμε τις απόψεις του ίδιου του Χάξλεϋ επί του θέματος. Αν και ο Χάξλεϋ ξεκίνησε να χρησιμοποιεί τον όρο "αγνωστικιστής" στα 1869, οι απόψεις του είχαν διαμορφωθεί κάπως νωρίτερα. Σε επιστολή του προς τον Τσαρλς Κίνγκσλεϋ (23 Σεπτεμβρίου, 1860) αναπτύσσει εκτενώς τις απόψεις του: :"Την αθανασία του ανθρώπου ούτε την βεβαιώνω ούτε την αρνούμαι. Δεν βλέπω κανένα λόγο να την πιστεύσω, από την άλλη όμως, δεν έχω και κανένα τρόπο να την καταρρίψω. Δεν αντιτίθεμαι a priori στο δόγμα. Κανένας άνθρωπος που πρέπει να κατατρίβεται καθημερινώς και συνεχώς με τη Φύση δεν έχει την πολυτέλεια να απασχολείται με a priori δυσκολίες. Δώστε μου σχετικές αποδείξεις, τέτοιες που θα δικαιολογούσαν την πίστη μου σε οτιδήποτε άλλο, και θα το πιστεύσω. Και γιατί όχι; Δεν είναι [η αθανασία του ανθρώπου] ούτε κατά το ήμισυ τόσο θαυμαστή όσο η διατήρηση της δύναμης ή η αφθαρσία της ύλης ..." :"Δεν ωφελεί να μου αναφέρετε αναλογίες και πιθανολογίες. Γνωρίζω τι εννοώ όταν λέγω ότι πιστεύω στο νόμο του αντιστρόφου τετραγώνου, και δεν θα εναποθέσω τη ζωή και τις ελπίδες μου σε ασθενέστερες πεποιθήσεις ..." :"Το ότι η προσωπικότητά μου είναι το βεβαιότερο απ' όσα γνωρίζω ίσως είναι αλήθεια. Αλλά η απόπειρα να συλλάβω το τι ακριβώς είναι αυτή με οδηγεί απλώς σε λεκτικές λεπτολογίες. Έχω αναμασήσει πλέον όλες εκείνες τις αερολογίες για το εγώ και το μη-εγώ, νούμενα και φαινόμενα και άλλα τέτοια, αρκετά συχνά ώστε να γνωρίζω ότι, επιχειρώντας ακόμη και να σκεφθεί αυτές τις ερωτήσεις, το ανθρώπινο μυαλό σπαρταρά αβοήθητο ως ιχθύς εκτός υδάτων ..." Και πάλι προς τον ίδιο παραλήπτη, γράφει, στις 6 Μαΐου, 1863: :"Δεν είχα ποτέ μου έστω και ελάχιστη συμπάθεια για την a priori επιχειρηματολογία κατά της ορθοδοξίας, και τρέφω από τη φύση και το χαρακτήρα μου τη μεγαλύτερη δυνατή αντιπάθεια προς την όλη σχολή των αθεϊστών και των απίστων. Εν τούτοις γνωρίζω ότι είμαι, παρά τις ενστάσεις μου, αυτό ακριβώς που ένας Χριστιανός θα αποκαλούσε, και δικαιολογημένα απ' όσο μπορώ να δω, αθεϊστή και άπιστο. Δεν μπορώ να διακρίνω μια σκιά ή έστω μια υπόνοια αποδείξεως ότι το μεγάλο άγνωστο που υπόκειται των φαινομένων του Σύμπαντος στέκεται ενώπιόν μας με τη μορφή ενός Πατέρα που μας αγαπά και νοιάζεται για μας, όπως διαβεβαιώνει ο Χριστιανισμός. Έτσι, αναφορικά με τα άλλα μεγάλα Χριστιανικά δόγματα, την αθανασία της ψυχής και τη μέλλουσα κατάσταση της ανταμοιβής και της τιμωρίας, ποιές πιθανές αντιρρήσεις μπορώ εγώ — που υποχρεώνομαι κατ' ανάγκην να πιστεύσω στην αθανασία αυτού που αποκαλούμε Ύλη και Δύναμη, και σε μια λίαν καταφανή παρούσα κατάσταση ανταμοιβής και τιμωρίας για τις πράξεις μας — να προβάλω σ' αυτά τα δόγματα; Δώστε μου μιαν αναλαμπή αποδείξεως και είμαι πρόθυμος να τα ενστερνισθώ με ενθουσιασμό." Σχετικά με την προέλευση του όρου "αγνωστικιστής" για να περιγράψει τη στάση του, ο Χάξλεϋ έδωσε (Coll. Ess. v. pp. 237-239) την ακόλουθη εξήγηση: :"Έτσι σκέφτηκα, και εφηύρα τον κατάλληλο, κατά τη γνώμη μου, τίτλο 'αγνωστικιστής'. Μου ήρθε στο νου ως δηλωτικά αντίθετος στον τίτλο 'γνωστικιστής' της Εκκλησιαστικής ιστορίας, ο οποίος διατεινόταν ότι γνωρίζει τόσο πολλά για αυτά τα ίδια πράγματα που εγώ δηλώνω αδαής. Προς μεγάλη μου ικανοποίηση, ο όρος επικράτησε." Ο αγνωστικισμός του Haxley πιστεύεται ότι είναι φυσική συνέπεια των φιλοσοφικών και διανοητικών συνθηκών της δεκαετίας του 1860, όταν η δυσανεξία του κλήρου προσπαθούσε να καταπνίξει τις επιστημονικές ανακαλύψεις που φαίνονταν να συγκρούονται με μια κυριολεκτική ερμηνεία του βιβλίου της Γένεσης και άλλα εδραιωμένα χριστιανικά δόγματα. Ο αγνωστικισμός δεν θα πρέπει, ωστόσο, να συγχέεται με τον ντεϊσμό, τον πανθεϊσμό ή άλλες ευνοϊκές προς την επιστήμη μορφές θεϊσμού. Χάριν αποσαφήνισης, ο Χάξλεϋ δηλώνει, "Σε θέματα διανόησης, ακολουθήστε τη λογική μέχρι εκεί που μπορεί να σας βγάλει, χωρίς να σας απασχολεί οποιαδήποτε άλλη έγνοια. Και αντίστροφα: σε θέματα διανόησης, μην προσποιείστε ότι είναι βέβαια συμπεράσματα τα οποία δεν έχουν αποδειχθεί ή δεν μπορούν να αποδειχθούν" (Χάξλεϋ, Αγνωστικισμός, 1889). Ο Α. Γ. Μόμερι παρατηρεί ότι αυτό δεν είναι παρά ένας ορισμός της εντιμότητας. Ο συνήθης ορισμός του Χάξλεϋ προχωρούσε ωστόσο πέραν της απλής εντιμότητας, καθώς επέμενε ότι αυτά τα μεταφυσικά ζητήματα ήταν θεμελιωδώς ανεξιχνίαστα. Κάρολος Δαρβίνος Στα 1879, καθώς ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος έγραφε την αυτοβιογραφία του, έλαβε ένα γράμμα όπου τον ερωτούσαν αν πιστεύει στο Θεό, και αν ο θεϊσμός είναι συμβατός με την εξέλιξη. Απάντησε ότι ένας άνθρωπος "μπορεί να είναι ένθερμος Θεϊστής και παράλληλα εξελικτιστής", παραθέτοντας τον Charles Kingsley και τον Asa Gray ως παραδείγματα και λέγοντας για τον εαυτό του ότι "δεν υπήρξα ποτέ Άθεος με την έννοια της άρνησης της ύπαρξης του Θεού". Πρόσθεσε, "Σκέφτομαι ότι σε γενικές γραμμές (όλο και περισσότερο μάλιστα καθώς γερνάω), αλλά όχι πάντοτε, ο όρος Αγνωστικιστής θα περιέγραφε καλύτερα την πνευματική μου στάση." Την Πέμπτη 28 Σεπτεμβρίου 1881 ο Δαρβίνος δέχθηκε επίσκεψη από τους αθεϊστές Ludwig Büchner και Edward Aveling (μετέπειτα συνεργάτη της Eleanor Marx ). Ο γιος του Δαρβίνου Frank ήταν παρών, και η σύζυγός του Emma Darwin προσκάλεσε τον παλαιό τους φίλο τον Αιδεσιμότατο Brodie Innes. Ο Δαρβίνος εξήγησε χαριτολογώντας ότι "ο Brodie και εγώ είμαστε φίλοι εδώ και 30 έτη. Δεν έχουμε ποτέ συμφωνήσει απολύτως σε κανένα θέμα, αλλά κατά καιρούς έχουμε κοιτάξει ο ένας τον άλλον και σκεφθήκαμε τότε ότι ένας από τους δυό μας πρέπει να είναι πολύ άρρωστος". Στη συζήτηση που ακολούθησε το δείπνο, ο Δαρβίνος ρώτησε τους καλεσμένους του: "Γιατί αυτοαποκαλείστε Άθεοι;", λέγοντας ότι προτιμούσε τον όρο "Αγνωστικιστης". Ο Έηβελινγκ απάντησε, "Αγνωστικιστής δεν σημαίνει παρά Αθεϊστής, δοσμένο με αξιοπρέπεια - και Αθεϊστής σημαίνει απλώς Αγνωστικιστής, δοσμένο επιθετικά". Ο Δαρβίνος αποκρίθηκε ερωτώντας "Γιατί να είστε τόσο επιθετικοί;", αναρωτώμενος ποιο το όφελος να επιβάλεις νέες ιδέες στους ανθρώπους, τη στιγμή που η ελεύθερη σκέψη ήταν "μια χαρά" για τους μορφωμένους, ήταν όμως ο πολύς κόσμος "ώριμος για κάτι τέτοιο;" Ο Έηβελινγκ ρώτησε τότε τι θα γινόταν αν "οι επαναστατικές ιδέες της Φυσικής και Σεξουαλικής Επιλογής" είχαν περιοριστεί να είναι κτήμα "λίγων εκλεκτών" και είχε Δαρβίνος καθυστερήσει την έκδοση της Καταγωγής των Ειδών, πού θα βρισκόταν τότε ο κόσμος; Σίγουρα "το ίδιο το δικό του γλαφυρό παράδειγμα" ενθάρρυνε τους ελεύθερα σκεπτόμενους να διακηρύττουν την αλήθεια "φωνάζοντάς την από τις στέγες των οικιών", αλλά ενώ ο Δαρβίνος συμφωνούσε ότι ο Χριστιανισμός "δεν υποστηριζόταν από τις ενδείξεις", δεν είχε βιαστεί να επιβάλει την ιδέα αυτή σε κανέναν και μάλιστα "Δεν εγκατέλειψα τον Χριστιανισμό παρά αφού έφτασα σε ηλικία σαράντα ετών." Μπέρτραντ Ράσσελ Το φυλλάδιο του Russel Γιατί Δεν Είμαι Χριστιανός , βασισμένο σε μια ομιλία του που εκφωνήθηκε το 1927, θεωρείται μια κλασική δήλωση αγνωστικής πεποίθησης. Το δοκίμιο συνοψίζει τις αντιρρήσεις του Μπέρτραντ Ράσσελ σε μερικά από τα επιχειρήματα υπέρ της ύπαρξης του Θεού προτού εισέλθει σε συζητήσεις σχετικά με τις ηθικές αντιρρήσεις του προς τα διδάγματα του Χριστιανισμού. Στη συνέχεια, παρακινεί τους αναγνώστες του να "ορθοποδήσουν θαρραλέα και να κοιτάξουν τίμια τον κόσμο ως σύνολο", με "άφοβη στάση και απελευθερωμένη σκέψη". Σε μεταγενέστερο φυλλάδιό του που τιτλοφορείται Είμαι Αθεϊστής ή Αγνωστικιστής; (με υπότιτλο Μια Έκκληση Για Ανεκτικότητα Εν Όψει Νέων Δογμάτων), ο Ράσσελ επιβεβαιώνει ότι είναι αγνωστικιστής με τη φιλοσοφική έννοια ότι δεν μπορεί να γνωρίζει την αλήθεια σχετικά με την ύπαρξη ή την ανυπαρξία του Θεού. Στο ίδιο έργο, ωστόσο, παραδέχεται ότι με το να αυτοαποκαλείται Αθεϊστής θα έδινε μια πιστότερη εικόνα της θρησκευτικής του στάσης σε ένα μη-φιλοσοφικό ακροατήριο. Λογικός Θετικισμός Οι λογικοί θετικιστές, όπως ο Rudolph Carnap και ο A. J. Ayer, θεωρούνται μερικές φορές εσφαλμένα αγνωστικιστές. Επιστρατεύοντας επιχειρήματα που θυμίζουν την περίφημη ρήση του Wittgenstein, "Για όσα δεν μπορούμε να ομιλήσουμε, καλύτερα να μένουμε σιωπηλοί", έβλεπαν κάθε συζήτηση περί θεών ως κυριολεκτικά "άλογο ". Για τους λογικούς θετικιστές και τους οπαδούς παρόμοιων σχολών σκέψης, προτάσεις σχετικές με θρησκευτικές και άλλες υπερβατικές εμπειρίες δεν θα μπορούσαν να έχουν μια τιμή αλήθειας, και θεωρούνταν ότι είναι χωρίς νόημα. Αυτό όμως περιλαμβάνει κάθε εξεφρασμένη γνώμη για τον Θεό, ακόμη και εκείνες τις αγνωστικές προτάσεις που αρνούνται ότι η γνώση του Θεού είναι δυνατή. Στο Γλώσσα, Αλήθεια και Λογική, ο Άγιερ σαφώς απορρίπτει τον αγνωστικισμό με το σκεπτικό ότι ο αγνωστικιστής, μολονότι ισχυρίζεται ότι η γνώση του Θεού είναι αδύνατη, ωστόσο εξακολουθεί να δέχεται ότι προτάσεις σχετικά με τον Θεό έχουν νόημα. Παραλλαγές του Αγνωστικισμού Οι θεϊστές και οι "ισχυροί αθεϊστές" διατυπώνουν προτάσεις σχετικά με τον κόσμο, οι θεϊστές ότι 'υπάρχει Θεός', οι ισχυροί αθεϊστές ότι 'δεν υπάρχει Θεός'. Οι αγνωστικιστές κάνουν μια πρόταση σχετικά με αυτές τις προτάσεις, 'δεν μπορεί κανείς να ξέρει αν υπάρχει ή δεν υπάρχει Θεός'. Ο αγνωστικισμός έχει υποφέρει σε μεγαλύτερο βαθμό από τις περισσότερες εκφράσεις φιλοσοφικών θέσεων από ονοματολογικές παρεκτροπές. Έχουμε ως παράδειγμα απόπειρες να συσχετιστεί ο αγνωστικισμός με τον αθεϊσμό. Η παράδοση "ελεύθερης σκέψης" του αθεϊσμού αποκαλεί την έλλειψη πίστης στην ύπαρξη οποιασδήποτε θεότητας "ασθενή αθεϊσμό" (ή "αρνητικό αθεϊσμό"). Ωστόσο, μπορεί κανείς ακόμη να τραβήξει μια διαχωριστική γραμμή μεταξύ ασθενούς αθεϊσμού και αγνωστικισμού, κάνοντας διάκριση μεταξύ πίστης και γνώσης, οδηγώντας εκείνους που πιστεύουν ότι η γνώση του Θεού είναι αδύνατη να ισχυριστούν ότι ο αγνωστικισμός αφορά τη γνώση, ενώ ο αθεϊσμός/θεϊσμός αφορά την έλλειψη πίστης. Ο Αγνωστικός αθεϊσμός είναι μια σύνθεση των δύο. Ο Τζωρτζ Σμιθ, ένας εξέχων αθεϊστής συγγραφέας, ισχυρίζεται ότι ολόκληρος ο αγνωστικισμός είναι μια μορφή αθεϊσμού (που ορίζεται εδώ ως "έλλειψη πίστης σε μια θεότητα"). (Βλ: Αθεϊσμός, η Υπόθεση Κατά του Θεού (Atheism, The Case Against God), του Τζωρτζ Χ. Σμιθ, 1989 Prometheus Books, NY). Το επιχείρημά του κατά του αγνωστικού θεϊσμού είναι ότι είναι αντιφατικό να πρεσβεύουμε ότι ένα ον είναι εγγενώς ή προς το παρόν άγνωστο, και εντούτοις να εκφράζουμε θετικά πίστη στην ύπαρξή του (το οποίο σημαίνει ότι ένα τουλάχιστον χαρακτηριστικό του - η ύπαρξη - είναι γνωστό). Περαιτέρω, επιχειρηματολογεί ότι "δεν είναι δυνατόν να γνωρίζει κάποιος ότι κάτι υπάρχει χωρίς κάποια έστω γνώση του τι είναι αυτό που υπάρχει." Η έννοια του "θεού" καταλήγει χωρίς νόημα διότι δηλώνουμε ότι είναι ανεξιχνίαστη, και ο αγνωστικός θεϊστής διατυπώνει μια πρόταση ισοδύναμη με την παρακάτω: "υπάρχει μπλάρκ1 ." Ο κ. Σμιθ συγκρίνει αυτή την απροσδιόριστη πίστη με την μη πίστη και καταλήγει στο συμπέρασμα ότι όλος ο αγνωστικισμός είναι μια μορφή αθεϊσμού. Ο αγνωστικός θεϊστής που επιθυμεί ακόμη να πιστεύει πρέπει να αποδώσει κάποιου είδους χαρακτηριστικά στην πίστη του, θέτοντας έτσι εαυτόν εκτός του πλαισίου του αγνωστικισμού (καθώς τώρα διεκδικεί κάποια γνώση επί της θεότητας), πράγμα που τον κάνει τώρα θεϊστή. Οι υπηρεσίες συλλογής δεδομένων http://adherents.com/Religions_By_Adherents.html#Nonreligious, http://cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/fields/2122.html συχνά εμφανίζουν την κοινή χρήση του όρου, που διακρίνεται από τον αθεϊσμό λόγω της έλλειψης αμφισβήτησης της ύπαρξης των θεοτήτων. Οι αγνωστικιστές καταγράφονται δίπλα στους κοσμικούς, τους άθρησκους ή άλλες παρόμοιες κατηγορίες. Άλλες παραλλαγές είναι: *Ο ισχυρός αγνωστικισμός (ή αλλιώς σκληροπυρηνικός αγνωστικισμός, κλειστός αγνωστικισμός, αυστηρός αγνωστικισμός) — η άποψη ότι το ερώτημα για την ύπαρξη των θεοτήτων είναι από τη φύση του ανεξιχνίαστο ή ότι τα ανθρώπινα όντα δεν είναι κατάλληλα εξοπλισμένα να κρίνουν τις σχετικές ενδείξεις. *Ο Ασθενής Αγνωστικισμός (ή αλλιώς μετριοπαθής αγνωστικισμός, ανοικτός αγνωστικισμός, εμπειρικός αγνωστικισμός) — η άποψη ότι η ύπαρξη ή η ανυπαρξία του Θεού ή των θεών είναι προς το παρόν άγνωστη, όχι όμως απαραίτητα ανεξιχνίαστη, επομένως αναβάλλει κανείς την κρίση του μέχρις ότου περισσότερες αποδείξεις είναι διαθέσιμες. *Ο απαθής αγνωστικισμός (ή αλλιώς "ιγνωστικισμός" ή απαθεϊσμός) — η άποψη ότι το ερώτημα σχετικά με την ύπαρξη των θεοτήτων είναι χωρίς νόημα, διότι δεν έχει παρατηρήσιμες συνέπειες. *Ο Αναπαραστατικός Αγνωστικισμός (model agnosticism) — η άποψη ότι τα φιλοσοφικά και μεταφυσικά ερωτήματα δεν είναι εντέλει επαληθεύσιμα, αλλά ότι θα έπρεπε να οικοδομηθεί ένα μοντέλο ευέλικτων υποθέσεων πάνω στη βάση της λογικής σκέψης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο κλάδος αυτός του αγνωστικισμού διαφέρει από τους υπόλοιπους ως προς το ότι δεν εστιάζεται στο ερώτημα της ύπαρξης θεοτήτων. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Θεωρία Απεγνωσμένου Θεού *αθεϊσμός, *ντεϊσμός, *Θεός, *ορθολογισμός, *θρησκεία, *θρησκοληψία, *εγκοσμιότητα, *θεϊσμός Βιβλιογραφία * Collected Essays, Thomas Huxley, ISBN 1855069229 * Man's Place In Nature, Thomas Huxley, ISBN 037575847X * Why I Am Not a Christian, Bertrand Russell, ISBN 0671203231 * Dialogues Concerning Natural Religion, David Hume, ISBN 0140445366 * Language, Truth, and Logic, A.J. Ayer, ISBN 0486200108 Ιστογραφία *What Is An Agnostic? by Bertrand Russell, 1953. *Agnosticism Explained Atheist Foundation of Australia Inc *[http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/cgi-local/DHI/dhi.cgi?id=dv1-03 Dictionary of the History of Ideas:] Agnosticism *The Internet Infidels Discussion Forums''(Worldwide)'' *The Secular Web *Why I am Not a Christian. by Bertrand Russell (March 6, 1927). *Some reflections and quotes about agnosticism *Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category: Θεολογία